Misunderstanding
by A Jew00
Summary: W00T! Chapter 3 is up. I give you fair warning, it's not near as good as the first 2 chapters, yet still read and dis it on the reviews.
1. Misunderstanding

My first story, idk if you will like it or not, I most likely don't like it either, I just typed when I was half asleep. And just ignore Myro, he can lie sometimes.

**Misunderstanding**

Super Smash Bros Melee!

* * *

Ness walked into the hall of the mansion and saw Pikachu lying on the floor in a weird position. 

"Pikachu, what happened, are you all right?" Ness yells while shaking Pikachu like the rag doll that he is.

Pikachu's eyes came open, "Pika-pi?...Pika-Pikachu".

"What did you say?" Ness askes confused.

"Pika-pi...Pika-Pikachu" Pikachu repeated.

"...Speak English you stupid animal!" Ness yells at him.

Pikachu didn't care what Ness wanted anymore and starts to walk off. As Ness stares at him, he sees someone turn the corner. It was Mario, who was in a hurry.

He turned the corner so fast that he didn't see Pikachu and ran into him. "Owwww-a" Mario screams as he falls nose first into the ground.

"Pika!" Pikachu screams in his own language no one cares to learn.

Ness runs over to try to help, but as he gets close he decides to play with his yo-yo.

He gets tangled up in it and falls over on the already unconscious Pikachu and Mario.

Just then the Ice Climbers come running around the corner to see what all the commotion was about. They tripped over Mario's nose and fell on Ness, who's yo-yo is still spinning, and it cuts Nana's arm off. Blood comes gushing out, all over Pikachu and the rest of the pile.

Smelling blood, Doctor Mario came to the rescue with his doctor instruments he likes to play with. Seeing everyone in the pile he starts throwing giant pills at them hoping to save them some how.

Hearing D. Mario's pills sound as they hit the people, Marth came over to see what was going on.

He sees D. Mario throwing the pills at them, wondering why he is doing that, Marth starts screaming something in Japanese.

D. Mario looks up. "What did you just call me?" He yells back at Marth.

Marth unsheathes his sword, because he couldn't understand D. Mario and getting sick of the pill sound. Helaunches after D. Mario. In a desperate attempt to escape he hides under Mario's unconscious body. Right before Marth gets to him, Link turns the corner.

Link, caught totally off guard, ducks trying to evade Marth's sword. His attempt fails and his hat gets cut in half. "Shiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttttt" Link screams, while doing his helicopter move. The move cut Marth's left leg off and Link, who went too high, got his sword stuck in the ceiling. Link let go of his sword, no longer able to hold on, and landed on Mario's body while D. Mario was still under him, knocking the air out of them.

--------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Kirby, Pichu, and Peach started making dinner. When it was done they tried calling everyone to dinner. Some of them were not there. Kirby, wondering what has happened to them, put together a search party to search the huge mansion they lived in.

Kirby, Pichu, Fox, Falco, Peach, Bowser, and DK all went searching for their missing friends while the rest of their company stayed behind to "watch" the dinner.

With Bowser in front, they were walking in a hallway. It was too quiet...They crept around a corner. All of a sudden Bowser stopped. Fox, who was right behind him, ran right intothe spikes on Bowser's back, one going right through his stomach. Trying desperately to get Fox off ofhis back, he did his butt slam move into the ground, cracking the floor.

Pichu started to yell "Pichu Pichu, Pichu Pichu Pichu, Pichu, Pichu Pichu. Pichu Pichu Pichu, Pichu Pichu Pichu Pichu!"

Not understanding a single word Pichu said, Peach used her pan to shut Pichu up. It sent him flying into Bowser, who in turn tripped over Falco, who tried to use his super speed move and ran into Dk, who slapped Peach for no reason, all landing in the big pile of people, who made Bowser stop in the first place.

Kirby, trying to stay away from the fight because of his sensitivity of being popped, couldn't stop saying "Hiiiiii" while waving to his reflection in a mirror.

--------------------------------------

Hearing a loud bang come from somewhere within the mansion, the rest of them,Samus, C. Falcon, Y. Link, Zelda, Gannondorf, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Yoshi, Mr.G&W, and Roy, went looking to see what was going on, after finishing dinner.

When they came across everyone's body, they didn't know if they were dead or not.

In all of the commotion, scared half to death not knowing what had happened to all of them, they all started yelling and freaking out.

Samus yelled "What in the hell has happened here? Are we under attack? Do I get to use my missiles?"

"We are being challenged by the great gods of the..." C. Falcon started to say, but Y. Link cut him short.

"..." Y. Link says.

"You are right Young Link." Zelda says in reply.

Luigi still digging through the bodies trying to find his brother.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff keeps saying while rolling on the floor.

"Hmmmm" Mewtwo says putting the pieces together in his head.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" They hear from Mr.G&W moving somewhere behind them.

Roy was yelling something in Japanese about Mr.G&W giving him a paper cut.

Yoshi just sitting there in his egg.

"Calm down!11one!" some stranger's voice yells from down the hall, right before the floor crumbled away underneath them.

* * *

All of this will make since as soon as the second chapter comes out which should be soon maybe...it matters how this one is rated. Rate it, kill it, whatever. Don't believe Myro! 


	2. Aftermath

This is my next chapter, a little messed up

Chapter 2

After math

* * *

The SSBM team fell through three levels of their mansion.

"You guys have major problems!" The stranger said when he got down to them.

"What did you just say?" Asked Luigi.

"Haha, so how many of you are dead anyway?" The stranger asked.

"Well..." Zelda begins to check everyone after she got up. "Y.Link is hurt, but nothing too serious. DK is fine, except when peach gets up. Pichu might be dead, or maybe he is just knocked out. Link's Master sword is still stuck in the ceiling. Ness is dead, don't ask me how. So is Mewtwo from thinking too hard. Roy is dead from Mr.G&W giving him a paper cut. Nana is dead but Popo isn't, (like he can last very long without Nana). Kirby is still saying 'Hiiii' to himself in the mirror upstairs. Marth's left leg is gone, but you know those Japanese, they can survive somehow after something like that happens. Fox is dead with a huge hole going through his stomach...Everyone else looks OK to me." She finally finishes.

Peach gets up, "who are you anyway?"

"I'm A Jew..." The stranger begins.

"Eww...we don't want you, you stupid Jew!" Yells Gannondorf, while picking up a bunch of the dead bodies throwing them at A Jew.

"Calm down!" A Jew yells again.

"Don't tell any of us to calm down!" Peach yelled when she got up.

Everyone who was alive, Y.Link, Zelda, Popo, Gannondorf, Marth, Peach, Luigi, D.Mario, Pichu, and somehow Pikachu, Jigglypuff, C.Falcon, Samus, Yoshi, Link, DK, Bowser, Mr.G&W, and Falco all used their strongest move on the stupid Jew and sent him flying out of the mansion in 17.3362 pieces.

Just then, Kirby flew down from the top floor of the mansion, getting popped by one of A Jew's stray fingers.

"I think we need some help." said Popo.

"Yeah, we really do, this all happened because we don't know how to understand each other, and we live in the same mansion." said Samus.

"How about we hire a teacher to teach us how to talk, well actually, teach the few of us that need to learn English..." Peach said in a raceist way.

"Mario! Mario wake up big brother! You can't die on me!" Luigi interrupted.

"...!" Link screams at Luigi.

"Yeah Luigi, listen to Link, your brother is dead and you can't do anything about it." Zelda tried to explain to him.

"NO, NEVER!" Luigi screamed, going crazy.

"OK, fine, whatever, we need to get in some kind of class to teach each other how to talk so this doesn't happen again." Peach finished.

"Well, I did go to a counselor about my obsession of killing Link, he really helped me see the light, the 'Dark light' Mwahahahahahaha! Huhum, sorry about that, I still have mental outbreaks like that." Gannondorf said almost losing it.

"It's worth a try, I guess." C.Falcon said.

------------------------------------------------- 

"Where is the phone?" asked Bowser, Fox still stuck to his back, wanting to call the counselor as soon as he could.

"It's right here..." Zelda hands him the phone.

"Wait...Since when did we have a phone?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know." Bowser said in reply. "How do you use it anyway?" he asked.

"..." Explained Y.Link even though he is from an earliertime then Bowser.

"Okaaayyyy, whatever" Bowser roared.

"Have Gannondorf call him so he can get us to him as soon as possible." Zelda said.

So, Gannondorf called the counselor toget a meeting with him.

-------------------------------------------------

When they all got there, they realized it wasn't a normal counselor. They got into his office, which is so small that they couldn't all fit invery easily.

Luigi, dragging Mario's dead body behind him, gets in there first. When he walks in the counselor starts laughing really hard. "What?" Luigi asked the counselor.

"Are you stupid?" The counselor asked.

"Why?" Luigi asks.

"Because you have your dead brothers body in your hand."

"He still has a chance!" Luigi screams at him. "See, he can move his head." Luigi moves Mario's head. It falls off. "Well, maybe he needs to get his head sowed back on, but he is alright!"

A bunch of baby heads rolled out from under the counselors desk. Then, the party realized that their counselor was joebthegreat.

"Wait a second..." Peach started. "Since when are you smart enough to be a counselor?" She asks him.

"Since I threatened to eat the President's baby's head." Joeb explained.

"Oh, that makes since..." Peach said.

"Get everyone in here so we can start." Joeb told them.

"Squeeze in here everyone!" Peach yelled at them.

They all had to fit into a room that is about 10ft X 10ft. Once they all somehow squeezed in they started their lessons.

"OK so who needs the most help?" Joeb asked.

They all pointed to Joeb. "Why do I need help?" he asked them.

"Because, we don't like humans who aren't part of SSBM!"

Joeb started to back up and tripped into a bucket of rice. The rice slowly ate his body."Goooooooog" was his last word as his skin slowly melted off.

"Well, that was pointless." Bowser said.

"Pichu Pichu." Pichu said.

"No! He was my counselor!" Gannondorf started to cry.

"It's alright Mario, we will find someone else to help us." Luigi said, still talking to his headless brother.

"Lets go back to the mansion and find out something else...we need a teacher, not a counselor anyway." C.Falcon said.

* * *

I have no idea what I just wrote.

Read, Reveiw, whatever, but have fun with it!


	3. Speech Lessons

11Yay this is chapter 3! Enjoy my crazy stupidity! This will ruin me because it's not that funny to those who don't know me, or my friends. I hope you can at least finish this story and I will come out with a better story next week, or soon.

WARNING: Not funny!

**Speech lessons**

* * *

A few days later they finally find someone to teach the SSBM group how to talk to each other.

"Everyone quite down." The teacher said as everyoneis gettingready for the first day ofclass to start.

The teacher was a not a normal person, but he was smart...or so they thought. The teacher wouldn't tell them his name, he had everyone call him "Mom".

"Tea...er...Mom" Luigi began to ask, "When can you teach Mario to talk again? It gets boring without him talking as much as he usualydoes?"

"We will help him when the moon turns from blue to red in one night." The teacher told Luigi in a sarcastic way.

"Ok...I'm going to go watch forit rightnow! Don't worry Mario we will get you help soon, lets go wait for the moon to change."

"..." Y.Link tried to explain to him, yet Luigi couldn't hear him.

They all just watched as he left the room, dragging Mario's dead, stinky body out the door.

"Lets begin." The teacher said. "Ok, I understand that Y.Link, Link, and Marth need the most help...there is no help for the Pokemon or they would have rebelled against humans awhile ago."

No one laughed. Who would, he is just a teacher.

"First lesson is...don't drive under the influence of Anime. Second, don't do anything under the influence of Anime. And third, George Bush sucks." The teacher told them. "Oh yeah, one more thing...don't fail the test of life, it's easy, if you do, just go commit suicide."

"Anyway, it's time for Marth to come to the front of the class." The teacher said.

Marth just stared at him.

"Ok, if you don't come up to the front of the class, I'll just take you into the back room." The teacher said in an evil sadistic way followed by a laugh and lightning in the background.

Marth just stared at him.

The teacher grabbed his arm and pulled him into the closet, his leg somehowreginerated itself. The closet doorclosed.

The SSBM team waited, and waited. After about ten minutes they heard the most horrifying scream you can ever hear. You know, like the scream on Resident Evil 4 when you shoot some girl zombie thing off of a high place.

Gannondorf was still sulking over his dead counselor but now wastrying to listen in to what was happening in the closed closet.

Marth is the first to walk out.

"'Ello everyone."Marth says in a fancy English voice.

They all just stare at him. The teacher walks out of the closet.

"Now then, who's next?" The teacher asks.

Everyone freaks out, not knowing what happened to Marth. They jumped and ran out of the room. "What seems to be the problem?" The teacher asks all of them.

But before the teacher could say anything more, everyone was out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later they all came back to theclass, except Marth, who disappeared the night after something happened to him in the closet. Don't ask me why they would return after that.

"Ok, lets continue where we left off." The teacher began. "Have any of you ever thought about what really causes the people in Resident Evil 4 to turn into those weird zombie bug things?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Peach asked.

"...Shut up, I'm trying to teach here!" The teacher yelled. "Anyway, if you watch Anime it will make you go crazy and join that weird colt of problemed peoples."

"Ok, that was a warm up...Now I would like Y.Link to come up here."

Y.Link hesitated for a moment. "Come on, I won't bite...or will I?"

Y.Link slowly walked up there. "Time to go into the closet." The teacher told him.

He didn't want to, but realized if he didn't he would end up in a worse place then Marth is, where ever he went.

They both walked into the closet.

No screams came out this time. About twelve in a half minutes later Y.Link came out of the closet. Link fell on the floor and started convulsing like he was having a heart attack or something.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Yelled the teacher. "I have infected Y.Link with the virus that they used in RE4 by making him watch Anime! Now since Link is Y.Link's future self, he is the one that the virus awakened in! Now you will all die from the hands of your friends! Marth, get in here!"

Nothing happened.

"Well then, forget Marth." The teacher said.

Link just exploded on the ground. Everyone started after the teacher. Going crazy on him for doing whatever he did to their friends. They almost got to him when all of a sudden he turned into one of those monsters.

"He must have watched Anime." Zelda said.

Before they killed him his last words were, "Tell your mom I, MakuTheElf, will be late tonight", and he melted away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night they had fried, melted,elf.

* * *

I bet your asking me "Why didyou write this?" Well because everything in here is the actual Maku at home when no one is looking (except the turning into the creature thing, or does he?). I had to kill him off, and what better way to do that then show his ture self andpiss him off in the process.

My friends might laugh...You won't.

Read, review, dis, whatever.


End file.
